


Ocean eyes

by Michixx91



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, be ready for pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: Satoshi and Gou have been friends since they were children. When they lose each other at the age of 10, they meet again on the back of Lugia many years later.
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am back already lol  
> I had this idea before I went to sleep and I just had to write it down today!
> 
> Enjoy!

4 years old 

4 years old Satoshi was walking on his mothers hand through the big shoppig centre in Celadon City. He was excited because everything was so big!  
Suddenly the boy stopped. "Mom look!" he said and pointed at a little boy who looked very lost and on the edge of tears. 

"Oh.." Delia said and walked to the boy and kneeled down to him. "Hi my dear, did you lose your parents?" she smiled at him. The boy nodded shly. 

"What is your name?" Satoshi asked.

"G-gou.." the boy murmured under his breath. 

"Okay Gou.. let us help find your parents. I am sure they are around here." the woman smiled and took Gous hand with her other hand.

"Mom!" Gou said, let Delias hand go and hugged his mother. "those both took care of me!" Gou said happily. 

"Thank you so much." Kurune said. "I was very worried." 

"You are welcome." Delia smiled. 

Gou ran torwads Satoshi and hugged him. "Let's be friends!" the little boy said and and smiled at Satoshi.  
Satoshi swore in that moment that Gou's eyes were as blue and deep as the ocean.. 

6 years old 

"hey Satoshi?" Gou asked his best friend one day. 

"Yes?" the other boy replied.

"What is your dream?" Gou asked. 

"To become a Pokemon master!" Satoshi eyes sparkled up as he replied with enthauism. "Yours?" 

"I don't know yet." was Gous honest reply. 

"I'm sure you will find your dream at some point." Satoshi took Gous hand. "You have plently of time left." 

Gou nodded. "I really hope so."

And Satoshi noticed those sparkles in those ocean eyes...

8 years old

"Satoshi!!" Gou burst through the raven haired boys door. "I found my dream!" 

"Woaah!" Satoshi said, falling out of his bed. "Woah Gou.. you scared me!" 

"Sorry.. but.. I saw Mew! I want to catch Mew and for it be my first Pokemon!"  
Satoshi has never seen Gou more excited and starred at him dumbfodly. 

"You are kidding.." Satoshi didn't really believe his best friend. 

"No, I am not! Satoshi, believe me. I saw it!" Gou explainded to him. 

"Okay, I believe you." Satoshi said and hugged Gou. "I am happy for you. I hope you can fullfill your dream."  
In this excat moment, they fell in love with each other.. 

10 years old 

"So.. tomorrow your travels will begin, huh?" Gou said, not trying to cry.

"Yeah.. I offered to join me." Satoshi said, equal as sad that he had to left Gou. 

"I know" Gou said, taking the hand of his crush "but you know I have my own goals. I have to find Mew. But just promise that you won't forget me, ever"

"I will never forget you." Satoshi smiled. "How could I? You are my best friend after all." 

Gou nodded. "I won't forget you either.. I hope we will meet again one day."

"I am sure we will." Satoshi added a light pressure to their hands. 

Gou started to blush. "Promise?"

"I promise." Satoshi said, never sounding more convinced of something. 

Satoshi saw it again, those sparkles in those ocean eyes.. 

And Satoshi kept his promise. Through all those years of traveling, meeting many people he was never able to forget those ocean eyes. He returned to Kanto several times, after finshing traveling through a region to be excact, but when he visited Gous house in Vermiltion city, his parents welcomed him in but Gou was never there. The other boy was always busy looking for Mew and doing researches. Satoshi always left, sad. He just wanted to hug his best friend again.. 

At age 17, Satoshi made the decision that he wanted to see the whole world and to stop focusing to only travel through one region. 

One morning he woke up and as he saw on the news that Lugia was spotted in Vermiltion City, he finished breakfast and then run out of the door. 

"bye Mom, i am going to look for Lugia!" with that Satoshi was out of the door. 

Delia just deadpanned. "This boy.." she murmured. 

Satoshi was running next to Lugia. "Pikachu, are you ready?" he asked his buddy. 

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"Good" in the next moment he jumped and landed on Lugia. 

"Wow.." he said, stunned. 

Suddenly he heard a voice. "Satoshi?" 

Satoshi truned around and looked in ocean blue eyes. "Gou.." he whispered. 

In the next moment the boys were in each others arms. "God, I missed you" the both said in union. 

After a while they let go. "What have you been up to?" Satoshi asked. 

"I have been researching and looked after Gou. I didn't suceed though. And you?" Gou looked at him and took his hands. 

"God, he is so beautiful" Satoshi thought. "Um.. I have been traveling the past years, made a lot of friends, caught a ot of Pokemon and became alola champion" he added, a little proudly. 

"I know that.. I saw you on TV, you were awesome" Gou said with a big smile. 

"Thank you.. hey Gou?" Satoshi said gathering up his courage. 

"Hm?" the other boy said, lookig at him. Ocean eyes. 

"There is something I wanted to do since a long time.." in the next moment he kissed Gou. 

Gou didn't hastiate to return the kiss. 

They melted into each other and in this excact moment, they knew they were mean to be...


End file.
